Good Little Girl
by Charshee
Summary: Marshall Lee is a bad, bad boy, but Fionna refuses to accept that's all he's ever going to be. She's determined to bring out the good in him, just as he is to put some bad into her... **Rated M for lemons to come! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!**


It was raining something fierce, but the tree-fort was cozy and Fionna had no complaints to Cake's insistence that they save adventuring for a warmer day. Cake was making hot chocolate, and Fiona was playing her handheld game. She was restless, however, and when an eerie tapping began on the roof a thrill of excitement shot through her.

"D'yuh hear that, Cake?" She asked, tossing her game aside and reaching for her sword.

"I sure did, sugar."

The tapping was moving around the house, from window to window, but the rain outside prevented them from seeing what it was. Suddenly, a window smacked the wall as it swung open, and every candle was blown out. In the darkness, Fiona felt a cold hand over her mouth and heard a chuckle in her ear. She grabbed a pair of shoulders and flipped her attacker over her head.

"Woah.. woah! Easy!" He laughed, and with a snap of his fingers the candles relit.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna said, stomping her foot. Cake hissed at the dark haired boy floating in the center of their living room. "What are you doing here?"

"My cave sprung a leak, and scaring you is way too tempting to resist." He grinned, hovering a little closer to Fiona and gazing at her from under his wet hair. Marshalls face suddenly twisted, his fangs growing and his eyes sinking into their sockets, he hissed wildly, and Fiona yelped and jumped back. Immediately he returned to normal, laughing until she landed a well aimed kick in his ribs.

"Ya better watch it!" Cake said, growing large and frowning at Marshall, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, look, I promise no more tricks. I just want to hang out."

"That's fine, Marshall, as long as you don't do anything to Cake again. Got it?" Fionna said, recovering herself.

"Swear and promise." Marshall Lee smirked, crossing his finger over his chest and hovering over to the couch. He settled there, and swung his bass round, beginning to tune it. His eyes closed, and he began to hum along with each note he played. Fiona went to get the hot chocolate off the stove as Cake wandered over to her beanbag and curled up for a snooze.

* * *

The hot chocolate had been finished long ago, and night had moved over the land of Aaa. Fiona lay with her feet on Marshall's lap as he strummed out a simple melody. Her head nodded in time with the beat, and Marshall opened one eye to watch her. Her hair brushed her pink cheek and her lips were curved in a sweet smile.

"I'd better get going, got some evil to do, red to drink." He said, hovering upwards, swing his bass around as he did so.

"Aww, ya sure? I was digging those tunes." Fionna said, standing. He hovered so they were face to face, then lowered to the ground.

"I'm sure. I've been feeling pretty thirsty. And there's a new arrival of candy kids at the orphanage. I was thinking of turning a few into the undead."

"Marshall!" Fionna protested, "you can't do that!"

"Why not, little girl? I'm the Vampire King! It's real easy."

"No, you can't do it because it's evil!" She took a swing at him, and he dodged it effortlessly.

"Well, duh. Evil's my thing." He laughed, blocking another of her punches.

"Oh lay off it." She said, abandoning her physical attack, as she remembered what got to him most.

"You're not as bad as you think you are."

Marshall's eyes flashed, and his fists clenched.

"Not- Not as bad as- I'm the worst there is! I'm the Vampire King! The Nightosphere is my domain!"

"Nope." Fionna crossed her arms and shook her head, smiling. "I'm sure there's good in you."

"Oh but there's not, baby." He said, and the lights began to snuff out as he looked at her. "There's really not." Darkness fell again, the room lit only by the pale moonlight beginning to poke through the clouds. Marshall Lee vanished from in front of Fionna. His chuckle echoed around the room as she spun around, looking for him.

"Of course, there's no evil in you. Is there, good little girl?" He said, his voice bouncing off each wall.

"I-I'm not afraid of you, Marshall." Fionna said, balling her fists. He just laughed again. And all of a sudden she felt him behind her, a rush of cold air arrived with him, giving her goosebumps. His hands slipped around her waist, and she gasped as his breath tickled the back of her neck. She felt afraid, and something else she couldn't identify. Something in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course, I could always put some of my evil inside of you." She could feel his laughter against her back, he was so close.

A light flashed on, and Cake was suddenly forcing herself between them, growing to three times Marshal's size and hissing at him with rage. Marshall shot backwards, floating outside of the reach of her claws.

"Get outa here! Right now!" She lashed out at him, and he didn't argue. He seemed to know he'd gone too far. He was gone in a moment, the door left swinging in his wake.

* * *

"Cake? Cake? You still awake?"

"Yeah, Fionna baby?" Cake murmured, sleepily. "Do ya want somethin'?"

"Wh-Why did you get so angry at what Marshall said today? Did it mean something?" Fionna asked, twisting her hands beneath her blankets. It had been hours since the boy had left, yet she hadn't been able to get what he'd said off her brain, or Cake's reaction to it.

"Now don't you worry yourself with that, sugar." Cake said, sitting up in her draw. "That boy's got a nasty mouth and a nastier mind and I don't want you concernin' yourself with it. Now, sleep. 'Night."

"Night Cake..." Fionna said, rolling onto her stomach. Searching for the answer within herself despite Cake's warning. It was two hours until it came to her however, and when it did she felt herself turn bright scarlet. Her face was burning, and embarrassment swept through her. She lifted the blanket over her head and groaned, hearing a low chuckle as she forced herself into sleep.


End file.
